An Imprint Story:Abi
by animprintstory
Summary: Have you ever believed in the supernatural? My whole life was influenced by the supernatural. My parents are Renesmee and Jacob Black, a half vampire and a shape shifter. My brothers are also shape shifters. Then theres me, an ordinary human. But im unique too, how you may ask? Well, im an imprint.
1. La Push

Hi guys this is my first story so be nice okay? This is pprobably going to be the shortest chapter but hopefully I'll be updating the second tomorrow. Enjoy and feel free to review or ask questions it'll be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: twilight does not belong to me. I only own the PCs

* * *

Mom and dad decided that it was time to move back to his home town, La Push. I really didn't want to leave California behind, I was in love with the sun and my beautiful boyfriend Ky. But being a 'child' I have absolutely no say in the matter.

So here I am now in a stuffy car driving down to La Push. Dad was telling mom about the party aunt Rachel was hosting up at her place to welcome us to our new home. I didn't want to go, I don't want to celebrate a stupid move to a stupid place.

"Hey kiddo whats up?" My eldest brother Liam leaned over to me nudging me from my thoughts.

"I don't want to go to some stupid party where there are a bunch of people I've never met. Its stupid and I don't want to go" I huffed crossing my arms to exaggerate my point. Mom turned around and glared at me giving me a warning that I had better suck it up and be quiet.

Dad suddenly honked the horn then loudly announced "this is it kids, La Push!".

I don't know why he sounded so excited because to me it looked boring and downright miserable. The car trudged along the road up a steep hill to pull up next to a small house. Trucks were pulled up all around it and up the drive. I groaned loudly earning another glare of my dear sweet mother.

We all piled out of the car and followed dad up to the door. He knocked as the door was yanked open revealing a boy. He looked like he was 18 with huge mmuscles that strained against his tight fitting vnecked grey top. Just as I was admiring his abs making my way up to his face as turned and he shouted "Paul". Another man came to the door and after noticing my dad, he tackled him to the floor and begun wrestling with him. I rolled my eyes, it was pitiful to see two grown men fight like teenagers.

"Paul Lahote you get up right this instant" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see a native Quilete woman standing in the doorway wearing a ridiculous apron. This must be aunt Rachel.

The man I guess must be uncle Paul shot up like a lightening bolt and brushed himself down before helping dad up and giving him a 'man hug'.

The woman at the door coughed and then looked sternly at my dad. "Jacob Black you haven't been here 10 minutes and your already causing mischief" she said wiggling her fingers in his direction. Dad gave here a huge grin before walking over to her and lifting her up into a big hug. Im sure I heard him muffle a 'miss you too sis'.

After the touching reunion we were told to go around back and up to the old fire point where everyone else was gathered. I had no idea where we were going but dad seemed to know. As we were walking my brother Eli reached out and held my hand. He must have sensed that I was nervous. I smiled up at him to say thanks. He just nodded his head.

I guess I haven't really introduced myself. My name is Abi Black and im 15 years old. My older brothers are Eli (17) and Liam (18). I don't like being the youngest or the only girl because it means that everybody babies me. Im half Quilete from my dad.

As soon arrived the old fire point to see loads of people running around or talking. When they noticed mom and dad the adults immediately walked over and began to talk. My brothers and I just stood awkwardly not knowing what to do when one of the kids came over to us.

"Hi im Tito Uley and you are?"

Liam as the eldest saw it his responsibility to introduce us, "im Liam, thats Eli and this here is my baby sister Abi" he pointed at me. I grumbled something incoherent at this 'baby sister' thing. Im 15 im not a baby. Tito looked me up and down making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I was wearing my favourite white see through blouse with a black top underneath. My black lycra leggings clung to my petite frame. My outfit was nicely finished with my brand new black ankle heels. My brunette hair hung loosely down in what California girls call beach curls.

Tito led us over to what was dubbed the 'kids area'. I don't think my brothers took kindly to that as they glared at the back of his head. We were soon introduced to everyone but I noticed that the boy who opened the door to us wasn't here. I sat next to a girl who I found out to be my cousin.

We were sat talking about the latest song from One Direction when something make me turn around. It was the boy from the door and he was walking towards us. Well not us specifically but it was near where we were sat. He walked over to where Dan and Cal (Jared and Kim's twin boys I found out) were sat arguing about what football team was the best. I don't really like football even though im a cheerleader.I just don't see how it can be justified as entertainment.

I looked at his face before looking at his hazel eyes when he suddenly started shaking.


	2. Mystery Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only my OCs

Why was he shaking? I didn't even have enough time to comprehend this before he was suddenly pulled from my sight into the trees. I looked at Callie who was sat next to me giving her a questioning look except she appeared to be avoiding my gaze.

Eli and Liam suddenly ran over to me checking me over totally confusing me even more.

"What are you doing? What the hells going on?!" I was asking.

"Are you okay?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Who?" I finally decided to ask.

"Nobody it doesn't matter. Mom said its time to go to the new house" Liam quickly stated. They were hiding something and it was to do with that boy I just know it.

I gave Callie a hug goodbye and got up to follow my brothers. I looked about for the boy but I couldn't see him. Still wondering who he was I walked back to the car and drove to the new house with my family. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Ive been in La Push for a week now and I've spoken to every member of the pack and their families but still I have not seen the boy since my first day here. Today is my first day at the local high school. I rolled myself out of bed and walked into my ensuite. I love my mom, she argued that because im the only girl (other than herself) then I should get the ensuite. It was either that or the walk in wardrobe and I knew how much mom would want the room with the walk in wardrobe. Shes like a mini auntie Alice.

I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face. I looked up at the mirror. God im spotty today. I began to apply make up putting eye liner around my large chestnut eyes and mascara on my full lashes. I then put a blood red lipstick onto my lips before styling my hair in my favourite style, beach curls. Î had already looked outside and seen that it was a sunny day, very rare. I walked into my room and rifled through my wardrobe to find my white skinny jeans that clung to my petite frame in the same way my lycra leggings do. I then proceeded tout on my pink and white top that hung off one shoulder and paired this with the chunky beads that my aunt Rosalie had bought me last year on my trip to the Caribbean. I slipped on my white wedges before unplugging my phone and grabbing my bag off the desk. Studying myself in the mirror I could see why people thought I looked attractive. I walked out my room before closing the door behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island as mom put a plate of pancakes and bacon covered in bacon in front of me. I began to eat it as my mother told me the plan of action for today. Liam would drive me to school in his Volvo (it was a hand me down from my grandpa) and Eli would drive me home in his jeep (another hand me down but this time from our great uncle Emmett). Mom told me that the others, including who I would possibly now count as one of my best friends, would meet us out front and help us to settle in. As mom finished explaining Liam and Eli walked in and began to wolf down their breakfasts. Pun intended. It was absolutely repulsive.

Mom was soon hurrying us out the door warning us to be careful and to have lots fun. I was looking forward to school.

As Liam pulled up into the car park closely followed by Eli I began to get nervous. Sure I already knew people but im not the type to easily get along with people. Liam noticed my sudden panic and promised me that itwould all be okay and that they'd all look out for. By this time Eli had walked to my side and opened the door for me helping me oUT the car. Already we had drawn attention to ourselves simply because we didn't drive a truck unlike everybody else. Our, more importantly mine, lack of Quilete features also made us stand out.

Taking a deep breath I began to walk up to the entrance flanked by Liam and Eli. A wolf whistle sounded out when I walked past a bunch of boys I presumed to be seniors. No surprise that my brothers should glare at them. We eventually made it to the group of people we recognized with a few unfamiliar faces. Callie ran straight up to me and hugged me. I admired what she was wearing, navy capris with a white tank top and a navy blue blazer. Her hair was curly with her hair pinned out of her face.

"Callie you look amazing" I squeeled.

"I know" she said as she twirled making us both giggle.

Callie eventually directed me to the office so that I could collect my timetable, locker number and locker combination.

When we arrived at my locker I unlocked it and placed some stuff inside. Callie laughed when I pulled a small square mirror out my bag and peeled the plastic backing off before sticking it on my locker door. I admired my reflection and checked my makeup before closing the door and turning around. As I did so I saw one of the seniors from before stood directly in front of me.

"The names Scott Andrews and you are?" The senior who appeared to be the alpha of this group asked.

"Im Abi and this is Callie" gesturing to Callie who was stood next to me.

"Well Abi' he said flashing me a white smile which i presume is supposed to make my heart swoon, 'how about you me and the cinema this Saturday?"

And que the overprotective older brothers.

"Not happening now walk away" Liam said whilst Eli simply glared.

"Fuck off Liam im capable of making my own decision" I said attempting to push him out of the way.

"Yeah Liam fuck off, you can have a go at her later" he said tauntingly.

Wrong move bucko. Liam fist connected with his face and soon a full on fight broke out. Callie screamed as one of Scotts friends flew into the locked next to her. Suddenly out of nowhere Cal, Dan and the strange boy from the first day appeared and pulled Callie and myself of harms way. Just in time to, teachers appeared and began to break up the fight. Needless to say both my brothers ended up being sent to the principal's office.

"Are you okay Abi? Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" The mystery boy searched my eyes panicking. I noticed he was shaking like he was going to phase or something. I placed my hand on his chest UN an attempt to calm him down but when that didn't work I spoke to him.

"Im fine, calm down. Whats your name?"

"Kyle"

"Well Kyle would you mind showing me where Algebra II is seeing as Callie has abandoned me?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Sure follow me' he directed me down the hall and stopped outside a door, 'heres your stop. See you at lunch" and he was gone.

Mystery boy was still a mystery.


	3. La Push High

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight only my OC's

* * *

Algebra II dragged. I spent the whole lesson looking outside the window thinking about his eyes. Thats possibly what shocked me the most, I was dreaming about his eyes rather than his bulging muscles. Thats when it clicked. I was an imprint.

I remember when mom used to tell me, or rather show me, a bedtime story of dad imprinting on her. All she could think about for years was his eyes. No, no, no, no! I was not an imprint, I couldn't be. I was.

When Algebra II ended I placed my book into my bag. I had decided that I wouldn't say anything about the imprint, it is his choice of when to tell me.

Crap I have no idea where to go for my next class. I looked around for the first time only to notice Callie sat at the back. Sneaky. Callie walked over to me ending my train of thought.

"Abi we got PE, you got your kit or do you need to grab to from your locker?" She asked as we exited the classroom.

"Nah fit it all in here" I patted my bag.

Walking down through corridorsI noticed how similar everyone looked. And a serious lack of blonde or red hair. People seemed to mostly be wearing capris or trousers, no skirts at all. Eventually we arrived st our lesson, PE.

I opened the door to the changing room and all talking stopped. Talk about #awkward! Carrie led me over down a row of lockers to a bench and opened what must be her PE locker.

"Abi take the one next to mine. Terri moved off the rez" she pointed to the locker on the right.

I opened the locker and begun to get changed into my kit. I pulled my hair up loosely into a ponytail on top of my head before pulling out a couple of strands to make it look messy. I turned around and sat on the bench to lace up my hightops before following Callie out of the changing room into the gym. As I walked past the small groups of people gathered around I saw them looking at me. I leaned over to Callie.

"Why are they looking at us?" I asked her.

"Not me, its you they are looking at"

"Why?" I was confused.

"Have you looked at your kit compared to us?"

I looked and noticed the girls were all wearing either full-length tracksuit bottoms or basketball shorts and short sleeved tops. I was wearing my white and washed out yellow three quarter length top paired with my blue short shorts. My sports socks went up to my knees. Now I understood. Compared to the other girls I looked practically naked. I tugged on the hem of my top suddenly feeling self consious.

Not to soon we arrived at where our friends were, in otherwords the descendents of the pack and their imprints who were in our grade. That included mystery boy Kyle. There was an empty space right next to him. Bingo. Just as I was about to slide in next to him when a body suddenly appeared in the spot. The girl looked at me quickly before pulling his face to hers and kissing his beautiful lips sucking them into hers. This went on for several minutes before she pulled away and im almost certain there was a suctioniing noise. She smiled evilly at me and I swear I wanted to slap her. So instead I turned and sat next to Dan who introduced me to his 'girlfriend'. I knew she was his imprint but she didn't exactly know that yet.

A whistle signaled that PE was about to start.

"Okay folks we're going to take advantage of the sun and go outside. Boys your out on the football field, girls on track. Off you go" he pointed out the door.

I grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her along with me chanting the school cheer I had got her to teach me the night before for cheer tryouts for this semester. The girl from before glared at me.

"Who-" I began to ask.

Callie interrupted me "thats Kayla. Shes the captain of the track team and cheer. I wouldn't try going against her" she warned me.

If what she had done before hadn't made me want to beat her that statement did. I lined up in my lane and casually gave the school hitch (Kayla) a wave. She glared even harder. I crouched into position and got ready for the whistle. As soon as the whistle sounded I was off like a rocket. 100 meters. 50 meters. Finish. Cheers arrupted from Callie and my two 'cousins' (Dan and Cal) who were obviously watching me from the field. I grinned as the coach jogged over to me.

"That was amazing ive never seen somebody run that fast. You interested in joining track? We could really use somebody like yourself"

I looked over to see a sulking Kayla. If that didn't confirm my decision nothing else would. "Sure id love to"

"You got any experience?" Coach asked me.

"Top in the state 3 years running. Is that enough?" His mouth dropped open in shock.

"No need for try outs your on the team, you'll be 4th runner"

"But sir' Kayla interrupted, 'im always 4th runner"

"And now your 2nd" he announced as he walked away. Kayla stormed off in a huff.

For the rest of PE Callie and I sat watching the boys do football. Kyle was amazing at it as were Dan and Cal. Maybe im slightly biased?

After PE I had Spanish, I officially suck and hate Spanish. I got some boy called Toby to show me where study hall would be. He walked me to the small library where I signed in and then walked over to the bookshelves. I selected a book on Quilete legends and sat down at a desk curling my feet under myself as I emerged myself into the folk tales.

Soon I had the feeling that I was being watched. I casually looked around to see ol' mystery boy standing behind a bookcase as though he hadn't been spying on me. Creeper much? I was about to call him over or head over myself when the bell went signaling lunch. I hopped up and grabbed my bag before taking the book back to the shelf and placing it where I found it. I followed everyone out the door but before exiting I looked back to see Kyle looking at the shelf I had been at.

Arriving at the canteen I walked up and joined the tray making my way to join the line when I spotted Liam. I called him over to join me in the que and we started to chat about our day so far as we picked up our food, payed and then went to find where everyone was sat. Even without looking you'd know where they're sat. They were the loudest tables in the back corner. Liam and I walked over and pulled up chairs on opposite sides to each other and sat down. Dan immediately leaned over to me.

"Hey short stack you enjoying school?"

"Im not short!"

"Whatever shortie" he barked with laughter. From the other end of the table came a growl. Touchy much?

It was the end of the school day and so it was time for cheer try outs. I wont lie and say I wasn't nervous. I headed to the gym with Cal who had just been in my last class. I ran into the changing room and put my PE kit back on. I left my hair loose this time, I hated tying it up. I looked in the mmirror to check my make up. Perfect.

"You can so this Abi, they don't call you Ab-fab for nothing" I said to myself looking in the mirror.

Walking into the gym I saw everyone from lunch, with the exception of Callie, Terri and Sophia who were already on the team, sitting on the bleachers ready to cheer me on. God I love those guys. I watched performance after performance before my name was called. I walked over and stood before the cheer captain, Kayla.

"Start whenever your ready"

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne started to play.

(A/N Just imagine her doing a routine with lots of trirks)

When the song ended I could hear my family and friends erupt with cheers. I bowed and then ran over to them as Eli and Liam enveloped me into a hug.

"That was amazing you'll make the team for sure!" Tia squeeled.


	4. Authors Note

Okay so I want to apologize because I know how much you guys hate this like this, I do to. But I desperately need your help. I cant continue otherwise. So, theres a poll. You have 24 hours to decide on who Liam imprints on. Go vote!

And also a quickthankyou, seeing 111 views and 2 reviews as well as 3 followers made my day. And think I only started this last night. I love my readers so much and thankyou from the bottom of my heart.


	5. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any songs in this chapter, I only own the OC's

* * *

It was the end of my first week at La Push High. Not much changed other than I am officially on the cheer team. So now every Monday and Wednesday after school I cheer for two hours.

Tonight is karaoke night at First Beach. Its a tradition for the Friday night after the first week of the semester here in La Push. It took me days to convince Callie to sing, she is amazing. I can sing but I am no way near as good as Callie is, I am great at playing the guitar though. Because of this we're going to perform Teenage Dirtbag, an all-time classic in my personal opinion. I have been sat practicing for the past hour. Glancing at the clock I realized that I only had half an hour to get ready.

Rushing to my closet I pulled out my denim shorts and loose floral top that paired with the same bead necklace I had worn earlier in the week. I grabbed a hair band and pulled my hair into a loose side plant leaving strands out to frame my face. Make up perfect I slipped my flip flops on and picked my phone up from my desk and ran downstairs to see Liam and Eli waiting for me.

As we pulled up I hopped out and looked for Callie. Spotting her talking to a boy from our algebra class I headed over. When I caught up to her Callie gave me a hug.

"Ready beaut? We're gonna rock this joint!" She was pumped.

Our name was called and here we were stood on the stage ready to perform. Callie decided to interact with the crowd. Everyone from school and half of Forks High must have turned out.

"Hey guys you ready to rock? Im Callie and this is my girl Abi. Lets kick it!"

And she begun to sing.

"Her name is Noel

I have a dream about her

She rings my bell

I got gym class in half an hour

Oh, how she rocks

In Keds and tube socks

But she doesn't know who I am

And she doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

Her boyfriend's a dick

And he brings a gun to school

And he'd simply kick

My ass if he knew the truth

He lives on my block

And he drives an IROC

But he doesn't know who I am

And he doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby

Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby

Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'

Man, I feel like mold

It's prom night and I am lonely

Low and behold

She's walking over to me

This must be fake

My lip starts to shake

How does she know who I am?

And why does she give a damn about me

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby

Come with me Friday, don't say "maybe"

I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin"

The crowd stood and applauded. I could see my family cheering loudly. Well except for Eli who appeared to be very friendly with a girl by the buffet table. Gross.

"So guys you want to hear a song our girl here wrote?" Callie pointed at me. The crowd cheered in approval.

"No Callie no, don't make me do this" it was pointless as she shoved me onto a stood and handed me a guitar. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes.

(A.N I do not own this song nor do I say I wrote it)

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile

That can light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me"

I opened my eyes to immediately connect with Kyle's. He was staring at me in loving awe. I walked off the stage to get enveloped in hugs from my brothers. So I guess Eli had been paying attention then.

"When did you write that?" Liam asked looking down at where I was sat in our spot on the beach.

"When Ky first told me he loved me"I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

Callie looked at me questioningly and I knew she was dying to know who Ky was.

"Ky, he was my first everything-"

"Everything, everything? Or just everything?"

"Oh no! Noooo! This girl is a very happy virgin"

Liam and Eli both hopped up "way too much information little sis, anyway its about time we bounce" Liam announced.

I said my goodbyes and followed after Liam and Eli not looking where I was going when I walked head first into a non existent wall. As I began to fall a warm arm encircled my waist pulling me back up into the persons chest. I looked up to see who had stopped me from falling only to have my eyes meet with Kyle's.

"Nice song earlier" he flashed me a grin that I swear made my heart melt.

"Erm thanks. Im sorry have to- see you- bye" I quickly headed after my brothers practically running.

That night I fell asleep dreaming of Kyle's eyes and his arms around me as a wolf howled in the distance.


End file.
